


She

by Foxycasbones



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxycasbones/pseuds/Foxycasbones
Summary: Dawn comes home during the events of Seeing Red.





	She

The house was dark and, oddly enough, the door was slightly ajar. My Scooby senses immediately started tingling. The open door could be the result of a few things. Buffy maybe forgot to close the door as she left in a hurry, or something in the evil sense was going on. My sister had, thankfully, prepared me for situations like these. It was like the survival guide for non-Slayers, which was me, I guess. First, I had to check out the ground floor and then I would check all the bedrooms upstairs.

I sighed. I really did not feel like dealing with the monster flavor of the week that had decided to terrorize us. I had had a long ass day and I just wanted to watch some TV. Not gonna happen then. I retrieved the stake from my backpack and slowly made my way to the front door. No weird smells, no apparent damage or any signs of a fight. ‘Buffy? Are you home?’ I called out. I waited a moment and said ‘Tara? Willow? Anybody home?’.

Nothing.

I felt a pit in my stomach. I put on a brave face ‘Helloooo, evil monsters who want to kill me? My sister, the Slayer, will kick your undead butts!’  
Silence. Just absolute and utter silence. This house was deserted. No signs of life, or unlife for that matter. I decided to enter the house, turned on a few lights and checked out the ground floor. I gradually made my way upstairs and I felt this heaviness in my chest. Something was definitely wrong. Had something happened? This was supposed to be Buffy’s night off. Maybe it was a Slayer emergency.

All the bedroom door were closed, except one. I entered the room and there I saw her.

How can a second last an eternity? I could only stare at her. Her body. Her light blue sweater covered in blood. The hole in her chest. Her body lay eerily still. Why was she alone?

I tried to call out her name, but I could not make a sound. I was frozen to the spot. I don’t know how much time had passed before I finally moved. I whispered her name. I made my way towards hers. She still hadn’t moved. I looked at her neck, but there weren’t any bite marks. I just saw the blood on her shirt.

Oh god.

It was her blood. There was so much of it. It was everywhere. Soon my hands were covered in her blood, as well. My tears mixed with her blood. I screamed, feeling more desperate now ‘Please, wake up!’ How did that stupid CPR stuff work again? My mind was working in overdrive, but I could not remember. Damnit, it went on the beat of that one song. Why did I chat with Janice rather than pay attention during our Health and Safety class. If I could remember, then I could still save her.

I shook her roughly, feeling more frantic as each second passed. Then I accidentally touched her hand. It was ice cold. I felt myself become absolutely still and silent. Like mom’s hand. The moment I had touched your hand I knew you were gone. I was too late, but your hands were so cold. I needed to keep you warm.

Minutes or hours could have passed. I sat next to you and was busy rubbing your hands. Suddenly, I realized that I was truly alone. Slowly I raised my hand to remove a strand of hair from your face. After a while, I begged her ‘ You can’t leave me. Mom has left me, Buffy left me for a while and I haven’t seen Dad in years. Please. You need to come back. Willow can bring you – oh god, Willow. Where is she?’

I wanted to go and look for Buffy, but I could not leave you. I didn’t want you to be alone. It felt like another eternity had passed before I could speak again. There was some hope in my voice ‘Buffy came back. This is just temporary. Willow has done it and can do it again.’ I looked at your body. At your corpse. I didn’t feel anything and all had hope left me.

‘Tara, please wake up. I need you.’

Of course, you never did.


End file.
